wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Pheasant
Pheasant is a female MudWing and one of the six siblings of Clay, as well as the third-hatched dragonet of Cattail, with Asha being her aunt. Her and her siblings' father is still unknown. She does not attend Jade Mountain Academy, although her sister, Sora, and brothers, Umber and Marsh, do (although Sora and Umber have recently left the Academy in the events of the second arc). Instead, Pheasant stayed in the Mud Kingdom with her brother, Reed. Appearance She has dark brown scales on her back and lighter brown scales on her stomach and sides. She is also descibed to have light brown eyes. History Pre-Series Pheasant hatched along with Reed, Sora, Marsh, Crane, and Umber. She was raised with Reed filling in as bigwings due to Clay's absence, as his egg was sold by Cattail to the Talons of Peace for at least two cows in order to fulfill the Dragonet Prophecy. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Near the end of the book, Clay made his way back to the Mud Kingdom. His siblings encountered him and were overjoyed to find him. They helped him make peace with himself and despite protests, unwillingly let him go. Pheasant stated that maybe Clay was their bigwings, which he biologically is. The Dark Secret In the prologue, the IceWings attack, and she comes to Sora's rescue. The troop escapes, and Pheasant said she gained interest in and started to read about the prophecy after they found out Clay was part of it, being the 'wings of the earth'. In the end, she hoped that Clay would end the war soon. The Brightest Night Pheasant and her siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the Mud Kingdom to send a message to Burn through Queen Moorhen. Pheasant is wary to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings to drive them out. Moon Rising Umber mentions Pheasant and Reed are doing some work for Queen Moorhen. Family Tree Quotes ''"Because our queen says we have to."- To Clay "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is we survived another battle, thanks to Reed." "So from then on, the bigwings takes care of all the others. Some of them can be pretty bossy or too weak, but we got a good one. I mean, you would have been a good one too, I'm sure..."- To Clay, explaining about MudWing families "You were! You were amazing, Reed!"- To Reed "That's not a normal MudWing name."- To Glory "Look at him. He should be our bigwings." ''- About Clay Trivia * A pheasant is a breed of game bird that is usually brightly-colored and hunted for sport. They are related to other game birds, such as chickens and turkeys. * Pheasant doesn't appear to expose herself very much, due to the fact that her personality is unknown. * Even though Pheasant has light brown eyes in the books, her image in the graphic novel has butter-colored eyes. * Pheasant might still be mourning the loss of Crane, as MudWing siblings form a close bond with each other. * Even though Umber stated in [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] that Sora was the only one in the troop who'd practiced their reading, Pheasant was shown to know how to read in ''The Dark Secret''. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PheasantTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Pheasant.jpeg|By DroptheSeawing 1448640442972-1817335918.jpg|By Peril MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing PheasantReal.jpg|A real pheasant 56684.png|Pheasant by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Pheasant-710530841 Pheasant.png|Pheasant by QueenClam cfd68e92d2b76a6e7a27cfe5e8c50944_kindlephoto-93134826.png|Pheasant Untitled22.png|Chibi Pheasant PhoenixSky.png References de:Pheasant fr:Ocre ru:Фазан Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers